Spirited Away
by Inumaru12
Summary: Hiruma made a promise to Sena that he intends to keep and then disappears, but Sena isn't worried.  He knows that he'll come back and they will finally be together forever. HIRUSENA GUY ON GUY. One-shot


**Title:****Spirited Away  
Genre:** Romance**  
Rating:** T**  
Pairing:** HiruSena**  
Warnings:** Guy-on-Guy, possible OOC-ness (but its whatev), bad language (Thanks Hiruma)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own EyeShield 21**  
Summery:** Hiruma made a promise to Sena that he intends to keep and then disappears, but Sena isn't worried. He knows that he'll come back and they will finally be together forever.

**Spirited Away**

It was finally time. Sena knew that it would come someday, that Hiruma would graduate and leave him behind. Though it seemed like such a far away thing, almost make believe. But tomorrow…Sena closed his eyes and tried to be strong.

"S-so, what are you going to do now?" Sena asked, trying to force the sadness down.

Hiruma was quiet for a long time, just staring at the night sky.

"There are some things I got to do. Some people I got to see." He started slowly. "But after that…I'll come back." He turned his head to the smaller male.

"I'll come back for you."

That's when the tears fell from Sena's golden eyes. He tried to blink them away, but it was useless. Hiruma leaned over and wiped the tears away so easily and kissed Sena's forehead.

"I'll take me a while…Can you wait for me?"

Hiruma's question wasn't just that, it was a decision. If Sena said no, then he knew for a fact he would never see the blonde again. But the answer was simple.

"Yes." He told the taller male.

Hiruma seemed to release all the air he was holding; a sigh of pure relief.

"I'm so glad." He then began to fish something out of his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is for you fucking chibi." The name no longer had a sharp bite to it, instead it was filled with compassion and possessiveness.

Sena gently took the small box from Hiruma, his heart beating crazily. Was this actually what he thought it was…

A ring. It really was a ring. It was nothing fancy, just a simple golden band, but it brought fresh tears to Sena's eyes.

"Hiruma…" He rasped, his voice suddenly dry.

"You don't have to answer me now. But tomorrow, wave your hand at me or something to show me your answer. That way I know."

Sena would've love to answer now (_YesYesYES!_) but Hiruma could be so insecure and embarrassed when it came to love that Sena had to tell the taller male that he loved him three times a day for two months before the blonde devil would even attempt to tell him how he felt for the running back.

"Okay." He nodded and smiled to the guy who he had just sworn his life to mentally, spiritually, and soon to be physically.

Hiruma caught one last brief kiss before walking away.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe it." Monta said, his voice in awe. "They're graduating."

"Yeah…I know." Sena smiled sadly as he watched everyone walk by, getting their diploma. Then it came to Hiruma's turn and Sena sat up in his chair, making Monta notice.

"Hey Sena…what's with the gloves?" Monta asked, but Sena didn't reply. He was too busy watching Hiruma.

The blond walk across the stage with a slight smirk and as he walked he looked Sena. He finally spotted him and when Sena didn't do anything but smile at him, his smirk started to lessen. The blonde absentmindly grabbed his diplomia from the shaking principal. As soon as he did, Sena made his move.

He lifted his left hand and showed it to Hiruma, who had eyes like a hawk. He looked immeditly for the ring and when he didn't see it, all sorts of emotions flashed through his face that only Sena could decipher. Shock, anger, sadness, fear, betrayed. Then Sena took off the glove and showed the ring underneath. Hiruma's face changed again. This time from shock again to disbelief, hope, relief, to absolute-fucking-joy!

"YA-HA!" Hiruma shouted before pulling out a gun from inside his robe and shooting a couple rounds into the sky and crackling like a mad man. It was a good thing the graduation was outside.

Sena smiled too, seeing the real smile on his boyfriend-fiancée's face. It actually scared a lot of people because they had never seen a true smile by the devil of Deimon before. There was a gasp from beside Sena.

"Is that…" Monta spoke softly, looking amazed and almost jealous.

"Yeah." Sena smiled, tears of joy in his eyes. Monta gave a huge smile.

"Can I be your best man?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Monta's hand squeezed Sena's and he quickly let go. He didn't want Hiruma to kill him if somehow he found out about him holding Hiruma's fiancée's hand.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hiruma disappeared a day later. No one heard from him, and there were rumors going around saying he got killed by someone he blackmailed but only Sena and Monta (since Sena told him) knew the truth. They weren't exactly sure what Hiruma was doing but he knew it was probably for the best they didn't know. Plausible deniability and all that jazz.

But two years went by and they were hard for Sena without Hiruma there (No phone calls, no texts, no letters, nothing) and there were times were he wondered if Hiruma was still loyal to him, as Sena was to him. But he looked at his ring on his wedding ring finger and knew that Hiruma would come back.

Only Monta knew what the ring meant to him. Everyone else either didn't seem to notice it or figured that he had mistakenly put it on the wrong finger. Not even his parents (though Sena thought his dad suspected) or Mamori-Nee-Chan knew. Sena could probably never tell his mom, because all she talked about these days were him settling down with a nice wife and making her grandchildren.

Mamori on the other hand, still treated Sena like a child even through everything he had gone through to get rid of that image from her eyes.

Sena looked at his ring and kissed the cool golden ring. Soon, he told himself, soon Hiruma would come for him. He could feel it in his bones.

**XxXxXxXx**

He had graduated and gotten his diploma and was at the after party when he had gotten the text. It was from an unfamiliar number but he opened the text anyway.

**Come outside** was all it said.

Even with the unfamiliar number, Sena's heart began to race and he immeditly put his drink down and walked outside towards the front lawn. There, leaning against a motorcycle was the man he had only seen in his dreams for the past two years. As soon as he had walked out from the house, Hiruma stood up straight and look at Sena with a look of longing and love etched on his face. Their eyes met and Sena knew no more.

He was sure how he had ended up from the porch steps to the middle of the driveway to in Hiruma's arms, but all he knew was that Hiruma _was holding him_. Sena let out a sound between a laugh and a sob as he held onto the blond with all his might. Hiruma didn't seem to mind, he was doing the same thing.

"Sena…" His voice rang beautifully in his ears and Sena didn't think this moment could get any better. Then Hiruma kissed him, and he was proven wrong.

"Let's get out of here." Hiruma gestured to his bike and Sena almost did, until he remember something.

"Wait, I need to talk to Monta and tell him what is going on." Sena said.

Hiruma seemed to not let Sena out of his sight but let him go as he stared into Sena's begging eyes.

"Fucking hurry." He said softly, briefly touching him on the faced with a calloused hand. Sena smiled and nearly flew back into the party looking for Monta.

He finally found him, chatting with a girl. He quickly apologized but pulled his best friend into a secluded corner.

"What's up Sena? Must be big if you're breaking bro code." Monta said, referring to Sena interrupting his flirting time.

"I won't need a ride home tonight." Sena smiled, huge and stupidly, he was sure.

Monta seemed surprised and a little confused.

"What? Why not?"

Sena leaned in to speak softly, and Monta immediately leaned in too.

"Hiruma is back!" He breathed excitedly.

Monta's eyes got big and he grinned back too, happy for his friend.

"Really? Is he here?" The receiver started to get excited to see his old coach, and Sena's excited mood rubbing off on him.

"He's outside waiting."

"Then lets not keep him." Monta grinned, grabbing Sena's wrist and quickly leaving the party.

True to Sena's word, Hiruma was standing tall by his bike and looked up from the ground as he saw them walking out.

"Fucking monkey." Hiruma greeted, not unkindly.

"Hiruma-sempai, I've wanted to say this for two years now…" Monta held out his hand to Hiruma as he walked up to the taller male.

The blonde blinked but tentatively took the offered hand. Monta's smile grew huge.

"Congrats on your engagement and please take care of Sena."

Hiruma smirked and she shook Monta's hand with more vigour.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The silence between the three of them was comfortable before Hiruma spoke again.

"Well, let's go get married chibi." Hiruma put his arm around Sena's shoulder.

Sena and Monta blinked.

"Now?" They questioned in unison.

"Yeah, why not?" Hiruma shrugged.

The two younger boys sweat dropped but only smiled it off. It seemed after two years of being gone, Hiruma was still the same in some aspects.

"Okay Yoichi," Sena said shyly, but smiling brightly. "Let's go get married!"

Hiruma gave a small smirk and took the chibi's hand into his.

"Oh," Sena said suddenly. "I told Monta that he could be my best man." No questions, just telling Hiruma. He didn't want his lover to be angry but at the same time he really wanted Monta to be there.

"Good, we needed a witness anyway." Hiruma nodded. He turned and looked at the monkey like boy. "Do you have a car to follow us in?"

"Yeah." Monta responded.

"Good, follow us."

**XxXxXxXx**

It was a small little chapel, nothing too fancy and neither Hiruma nor Sena really gave a damn. They had each other, and that's all that mattered. Even as the priest spoke or as Monta was taking pictures like a mad man, all they saw was each other.

**XxXxXxXx**

"So…you guys are just gonna disappear again like Hiruma-sempai?" Monta asked, suddenly feeling at a loss.

"No." Surprisingly enough it was Hiruma who answered. "We'll be gone, but he'll still call you and email you I'm sure."

Sena smiled ear to ear, but then again he had been doing that since he had been christened Mr. Hiruma Sena. Monta turned to Sena, his best friend.

"Y-you make sure you call alright? When you get settled I mean. O-or if you just wanna talk…or text…or email…or send a postcard…Just keep in touch, okay?" Monta gave a shaky grin, trying to hold back tears.

Sena, also trying to stop the inevitable, merely nodded. The two best friends just stood there for a moment before breaking down and grabbing at each other in a brotherly embrace. After a few moments, they let go. Surprisingly enough though after that, Monta hugged Hiruma quickly. He was remember the gun toting Hiruma from two years ago and didn't want to envoke the wrath of that monster.

"It was good to see you too Hiruma-Sempai." The boy smiled at the other and the blond devil gave a sigh.

"Good seeing you too, fucking monkey." With a pat to the boy's shoulder.

Soon enough, Monta was watching as they left down the road on the motorcycle with tears going down his cheeks. He was happy though, knowing his best friend and brother in all but blood was going to be safe and happy.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Sena's missing!"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?

"Huuuh?"

While everyone chattered frantically, Monta sipped his juice calmly.

Even though all of them of the original Deimon American Football team had graduated, they still decided to meet together so that they could stay good friends. They had all been sitting around, waiting for Mamori to come (expecting Sena to come with her) when she had ran in terrified.

"We have to do something!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, but isn't it weird?" Suzuna spoke up.

"What's weird?" Mamori looked to the other girl, hoping to get some clue as to what happened to her precious brother.

"Didn't Elf-Nii-Chan disappear shortly after his graduation?"

Everyone was quiet, and they could basically hear the gears going a mile the minute in her mind.

Someone snorted in disbelief and everyone turned to look. Surprisingly enough, it was Togano who had made the sound. He looked up from his manga and seemed surprise to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you laugh?" Mamori asked, going into full mother bear mode.

"I didn't laugh, I gave a brief chuckle, it's a difference!" The manga loving boy said quickly. "I just thought it was ironic is all."

"What is?" Musashi asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, you know, Hiruma is seen as a demon right? And he disappeared shortly after graduation and then the same happened with Sena. Maybe Hiruma spirited Sena away." He joked.

Everyone was silent as that thought went through their minds.

Of course, Monta chose the wrong time to choke on his water from laughing. As soon as he was done choking, he noticed that Juumonji was looking at him with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Hey Monta, didn't I see you leave with Sena last night?"

'Oh Shit' Thought Monta as he began to sweat bullets.

"What? Why didn't you tell us? Do you know where he is?" Mamori rounded on him.

"N-no, I don't know where they are." He said truthfully, but not realizing his slip up.

"They?" Everyone echoed, and Monta mentally slapped himself.

"Er…"

"Monta," Mamori put her hand on the boy's shoulder and although the boy no longer had a crush the size of Mt. Fuji on her, some feelings still linger and started to bloom in him. "You wouldn't keep things from me would you? It would be a shame if I had to tell your mom about what really happened to the window in your house wouldn't it?"

Everyone shivered, because for a moment they saw a bit of Hiruma in Mamori, and that was freaking horrifying. So Monta told. Everything.

He knew that Sena might be upset but hopefully he would understand.

After his tale Mamori fell into a chair and just stared at him. Finally after a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"I don't believe you." She said softly.

Without a word, Monta reached into his bag and pulled out the pictures he had taken and gotten rush printed at the store. Everyone just stared at the envelope that was stuffed to the brim with pictures with shock. No one was sure who should open it first. Finally Suzuna reached over and opened it up. With the first picture, everyone gasped.

It was Sena and Hiruma, close together and just staring at each other with not another care in the world. Soon everyone gathered around Suzuna to see the pictures all except Monta and Mamori. Monta because he knew what every picture looked like and Mamori because she was in a state of shock.

Suddenly, she got up and walked out of the café they were in, ignoring the calls from everyone for her to come back. Monta just sighed. He figured something like this might happen. He looked away from the door and back at the rest of his friends. Everyone seemed confused or lost, but Suzuna kept her eyes on the pictures.

"They look so happy." Her whisper was like a scream in the silence they were in. She smiled though, a bit wistfully.

"I hope they stay that happy, or get even happier."

"Yeah." Monta agreed. He lifted his water in the air.

"To Sena and Yoichi Hiruma!" He spoke clearly and proudly.

Soon enough the entire table chimed in.

"To Sena and Yoichi!"

**XxXxXxXx**

Yoichi and Sena laid together in the hotel bed with nothing on except their birthday suits. Sena held his husband's hand and listened to his heart beat. Never again would he have to separate from his love like he had with the last two years.

With a happy sigh Sena fell asleep in his husband's arms, happy to finally be home.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** OMFG, WHAT AM I DOING? I stayed up all night writing this…and I have a test today (it is now FIVE AM. I started this at like 2 when I was about to go to bed. I was just gonna write the outline…then THIS happened. Well, I hope you guys like it. I left it open ended for a reason (that and I'm too fucking tired). BTW, it's not beta, I just wanna get this shit up. I'll probably edit it later when I've had sleep.

Please enjoy and tell me what you thought! (And omg I think this is my longest one-shot it a while.)


End file.
